wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan Stormrage
Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer, is the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage. Half-night elf and half-demon, Illidan is now the Lord of Outland, ruling from his Black Temple. = General = (Notes with the letters "WA" next to them refer to events that occured in the alternate timeline created after history was changed by three individuals hurled through time to the days immediately preceding the War of the Ancients. These events may or may not have occurred in the original timeline.) * Voiced by Matthew Yang King. * Something between Night Elf and Demon, or a combination thereof. * Twin Brother of Malfurion Stormrage. * In love, and formerly obsessed, with Tyrande Whisperwind * Practiced Highborne magic. * Was influenced by Xavius, the first of the Satyr and servant to Sargeras (WA) * Looted the Blades of Azzinoth from the Doomguard Azzinoth * Created new Well of Eternity from the "water" of old Well. * Imprisoned for creating new Well of Eternity, in addition to other crimes (depending on the timeline). * Referred to as the "Betrayer" for his acts against the night elf people. * Remained locked away for over ten thousand years * Maiev Shadowsong given duty of being his Warden, to make sure he didn't escape. * Tyrande set him free to help them with the Burning Legion. * Consumed the Skull of Gul'dan and took on Demonic powers and features. * Given the task of destroying the Lich King by Kil'jaeden. * Contacted the Naga, and re-established his favor with Queen Azshara. * Helped Blood Elves find new source of magic power. * Defeated by Arthas when he tried to attack the Frozen Throne. * Fled back to Outland. * Is ruler of his own forces (Naga, Blood Elves, Draenei, and a few Satyr) and the remnants of Magtheridon's army * Rumored to be the hardest boss in the Burning Crusade expansion * Resides in the Black Temple in Outland. = Biography = War of the Ancients * Taken mostly from Lunar Falls, with some additions and alterations. * There is a version of the War where Illidan experiences things slightly differently, so some of this information may not hold true. thumb|Illidan the Betrayer Illidan (aka The Betrayer), twin brother of Malfurion, practiced the Highborne magic. In his youth, he attempted to master the druidic forces, as his brother had, but the sorcery called to him in a way that the magic of the land could not. As Malfurion and Tyrande had found their destiny, Illidan was still searching for his. Though he was not a Highborne himself, he became the personal caster of the military leader Ravencrest. When Archimonde's invasion of Azeroth had begun and Azshara's treachery became known, Malfurion convinced Illidan to leave his queen and foresake the Highborne magic. Illidan followed his brother. But as Cenarius and the Dragons entered the battle, Malfurion came to understand that their adversaries were too powerful to fall in combat. To end the invasion, he brazenly plotted the destruction of the Well of Eternity. The idea appalled Illidan. The Well was the source of his magic and its loss was a price far too dear for him to pay, no matter the consequences. The Satyr Xavius seized upon his doubts, exploiting his confusion to plant seeds of distrust and hatefulness into Illidan's mind. Xavius's actions were shrewd and magical and Illidan fell under his sway. The Night Elf found that he increasingly admired the powers of the Burning Legion, seeing a magical purity that underlay their chaotic behavior. Where the Night Elves struggled to maintain their ground, the Burning Legion seemed to grow ever stronger. Illidan had strong feelings for Tyrande Whisperwind, a novice priestess in the Sisters of Elune. Illidan so desired to impress Tyrande that he often acted without thinking, particularly in magic- he never realized that these displays weren't quite what the priestess was looking for in a mate. When Tyrande used Elune's grace to heal the Orc Broxigar Illidan fried the orc's hand with a lightning spell, thinking that Tyrande would appreciate him warding off an "attack" on her. Of course, she was NOT impressed. (WA) But while Illidan struggled to win her heart, none of them realized that the battle was over soon after it had begun; Tyrande had chosen Malfurion almost from the beginning. Finally the sight of Tyrande in the arms of his brother Malfurion shattered his final link with the defenders. In secret he stole back to Azshara's palace. There he warned her of the coming conflict, betraying his brother in the hope of sparing the Well of Eternity. Upon learning of Malfurion's plan, the queen prepared for battle. When the joint forces of Tyrande and Malfurion reached her palace, Azshara and her followers unleashed catastrophic magics upon them, slaughtering thousands. During the battle, Illidan slipped away, fearing not for himself but for the Well of Eternity. While his brother and his queen fought in battle, Illidan knelt beside the Well of Eternity. Convinced of the superiority of the Burning Legion, he fully expected the Night Elves to fall in battle. In order that he might maintain some power in a world ruled by Demons, Illidan filled a set of seven vials with the waters of the Well. His work complete, he vanished into the shadows. After the Sundering, Illidan scaled the peaks of Mount Hyjal, where he found a small, tranquil lake. There he poured the contents of one of the vials into the waters. The chaotic energies quickly manifested, tainting the lake and twisting it into a new Well of Eternity. Illidan's joy was short-lived however, when Malfurion and Tyrande tracked and apprehended him. Unable to accept that his brother had committed such treachery, Malfurion tried again to explain to Illidan the folly of his ways. The magic, he insisted, was chaotic by nature, and it could only bring about destruction so long as it existed. Illidan refused to listen, so enraptured by the magic's power that his brother seemed to him an unknowing fool. His preservation of the Well, he thought, vindicated his treachery. He had saved the power. Future generations would know magic. Sorcery would not perish. The lack of remorse shook Malfurion to his core and he raged at his brother, understanding now that Illidan was lost forever to the magic's sway. He ordered him imprisoned deep below Hyjal in a jail kept far from sight and mind. To Tyrande he confessed his greatest fear: If Illidan were ever freed from his prison, his reckless use of the magic would lure the demons back to Azeroth- Illidan was probably the single most powerful user of the arcane left. Release Illidan languished for 10,000 years in a lightless prison. Califax, a Keeper of the Grove, and a contingent of night elves kept constant guard over the Betrayer. Release came at the unexpected hands of Tyrande, who slaughtered the night elf guards in the hopes of using Illidan against the Legion, which had returned to Azeroth at the hands of the Scourge. His love for Tyrande undampened through the millennia of confinement, Illidan agreed to help. He swore to throw back the Legion and to depart from the night elves forever. Malfurion opposed Tyrande's decision, thinking the murder of the guards vile and the release of Illidan a catastrophic mistake. Frustrated that his brother remained unchanged, Illidan left Malfurion behind, leading a force of night elves into Felwood to hunt down the Legion. While in Felwood, he encountered Arthas, Champion of the Lich King, and they engaged in combat. The fighters were equally matched, and the combatants reached an impasse. Illidan stopped the duel and demanded to know why Arthas had tracked him. Arthas responded openly, telling Illidan about the Skull of Gul'dan, the demonic artifact that had corrupted Felwood. Arthas explained to the suspicious Illidan that the destruction of the Skull would cause great injury to the Legion. Although Illidan did not trust Arthas, he nevertheless sought the Skull out. A great Demon Gate defended the Skull and Illidan had to fight mightily to gain access to the artifact. But as he took hold of the Skull, an overwhelming urge stopped him from destroying the artifact. A vision passed through his mind: a vision of the awesome power of the Skull. Driven by necessity and influenced by the belief that with the increased power, he could at last redeem himself in the eyes of Furion and Tyande, he shattered the demonic seal and consumed the Skull. Strength he found but peril greater than power came to him at once. The battle for control of the Skull came with a heavy price and the artifact's powers changed him. Mutated into something neither Demonic nor Elven, Illidan wrapped himself in shadow and utterly decimated the forces of Tichondrius. But with victory came devastation. Tyrande and Furion sensed the demonic power lurking within Illidan and turned away with disgust and despair. Furion chastized his brother, convinced that Illidan had traded his soul for more power. Enraged, Furion banished his brother from the forests. thumb|Illidan after consuming the Skull of Gul'dan Demon Allegiance After the Legion's defeat, Illidan was visited by Kil'jaeden, who, while noting Illidan's sketchy track record with the Legion, offered him one final chance to serve them. He told him to seek out the Frozen Throne, and destroy it. Ner'zhul had grown far too powerful for Kil'jaeden to control, and Illidan was to remove him from the equation -- in exchange for more power and magic than he could dream of. By absorbing Gul'dan's enchanted skull into his being, Illidan came to possess the wicked Warlock's memories, and a plan came to mind, but he would need allies to help him, and so, rather than acquire new minions, he decided the enlist the aid of friends he already had. Illidan called the Naga to the surface. The naga, formerly the Quel'dorei servitors of Azshara, were eager to take vengeance upon the night elves and the other land walking races that had been spared from The Sundering. Azshara (it is impossible that so many of her servitors joined Illidan without her blessing) sent her own powerful handmaiden, Lady Vashj to lead those who would be known as "Illidan's Naga." But Illidan still had the troublesome Warden, Maiev Shadowsong, to deal with, as she had persistently chased him all over Kalimdor. Illidan ran to the port of Nendis with his naga and satyr minions cleaning up behind him. When they came to the port, Illidan hijacked a boat and set sail, while a cadre of Naga stayed behind to scuttle the ships and ruin all hopes of following him. With the Naga swimming in his wake, Illidan came ashore on the Broken Isles - the ruined remains of Suramar (ironically, the same city where Illidan grew up) which Gul'dan and his Warlocks had raised twenty years before, and the home of the Tomb of Sargeras. But, as it appeared, Illidan's servants had not been successful. Maiev and the Watchers arrived on the Broken Isles shortly after Illidan, and the two forces battled across the watery terrain. Illidan reached the tomb, and Maiev was quick to follow. With Gul'dan's knowledge, Illidan quickly traversed the Tomb and came to the chamber which contained the Eye of Sargeras. Maiev came upon him as he and Vashj were activating the powerful artifact, and, as vengeance for her imprisoning him for ten thousand years, Illidan used the Eye to bring the Tomb down around her, and then quickly escaped through the underwater passages used by the naga. Though he killed all other Watchers within the Tomb, Maiev escaped with her magical abilities. On the surface, Illidan and Maiev battled for supremacy as the Warden sent out a runner to gather reinforcements from Ashenvale. Malfurion and Tyrande arrived on the Broken Isles with reinforcements as Maiev's base was being overrun. When they struck back, Illidan's forces crumbled, but he and his retainers fled before they were seriously harmed. Tyrande pursued them out of the base, and Illidan ensnared her to protect himself, and then warned her not to interfere. He fled across the sea once again. During this battle, Tyrande finally revealed why she had spurned Illidan: Too drunk with his rising magical and political power, he had forgotten his own inner strength. Malfurion, despite his increases in power, held on to that strength within him. Armed with this knowledge, Illidan finally came to grips with his feelings. Illidan landed on the shore of Lordaeron, and quickly made his way through the Silverpine Forest to get to Dalaran, where Illidan began to use the Eye of Sargeras to break apart the polar ice cap and destroy Icecrown and the Frozen Throne. But he was interrupted by Maiev and Malfurion, and the spell failed. Malfurion had felt Illidan's spell tearing the land apart and concluded that he was a danger to the world and had to be stopped. Illidan was entangled by his brother, who was furious at him for causing the loss of Tyrande, who had been, according to Maiev, killed. Illidan was heartbroken that the woman he loved was dead, but Prince Kael'thas, the night elves' newest ally, thought that perhaps it was premature to presume her dead. Kael'thas explained that Tyrande had not been "torn apart" by the undead, as Maiev had told Malfurion, but had instead fallen into a river and been swept away by the currents. Furion immediately arrested the Warden and promptly went in search of Tyrande. Illidan begged to be allowed to help his brother track down the beloved priestess. Illidan and his personal guard of Naga (Lady Vashj was conveniently not present when her master rescued her rival) found Tyrande under heavy attack from a massive undead force- apparently she had already slain hundreds of undead with only a few Sentinels for backup. Illidan and his naga battled their way through the undead until they reached her. Tyrande was taken aback by Illidan's service to her, and when he delivered her safely to Malfurion, she was astonished. Malfurion told Illidan he was free to go on the condition that he never threaten the Night Elves again. Illidan, wishing for an end to the conflict with his brother and having never wished for conflict with Tyrande, agreed. After Malfurion let him go, Illidan created a portal to Outland and fled immediately, pursued by Maiev. Now that he had failed to destroy Ner'zhul, he knew that Kil'jaeden's wrath would not spare him, so he wanted to find a world where he could remain unmolested. Outland, the ruined remains of Draenor, was just such a place. Illidan was chased down on the shattered world until he was captured by Maiev and the Watchers, and imprisoned once again. But he was saved by Kael and Vashj. Illidan accepted the allegiance of the Blood Elves, and made Kael his second-in-command. The Sin'dorei, coupled with the Naga, would be very invaluable to his plans. Illidan continued his original plan - to rid Outland of demonic influence so that he could stay out of Kil'jaeden's grasp. To do this, they laid siege to the Black Temple of Magtheridon, the Pit Lord who had taken control of the world. But first, Illidan systematically shut down his dimensional gates to stem the flow of reinforcements. Eventually, they succeeded. When they came to the Black Temple, Illidan was approached by Akama of the draenei, who pledged the allegiance of his race. Akama's draenei felt indebted to Illidan and his army for aiding them in their fight against the fel orcs of Magtheridon, who had laid siege to their village with the intent of slaughtering them all. They laid siege to the Black Temple and destroyed Magtheridon's defenses, and then defeated the Pit Lord in battle himself. Magtheridon noted wryly that Illidan had great power, and asked if the Legion has sent him as a test. Illidan laughed, saying that he was not a test, but a replacement, and slaughtered Magtheridon. It has recently been established that magtheridon may still be alive, though still Illidan's prisoner. As Illidan rallied the forces of Outland under a new banner, a storm of fire and smoke descended upon the Black Temple, and Kil'jaeden appeared in all his unholy glory. Chastising Illidan for his foolhardy attempts to flee his wrath, Kil'jaeden ordered Illidan, equipped with his new servitors, to go to Icecrown and destroy the Frozen Throne in his last chance to appease the demons he had given himself over to. Illidan, Vashj, and Kael laid siege to Northrend and battled Anub'arak's forces as they trudged through the snow towards the Icecrown glacier. But Ner'zhul, knowing he would be overrun if he didn't do something, called Arthas to Northrend to complete the plan he had sent into motion so many months before. Finally, Illidan's forces arrived at Icecrown as Arthas and Anub'arak dug their way out of Azjol-Nerub, and the two factions squared off in a titanic battle as they tried to gain control of the four mystical obelisks surrounding the glacier. After hours of battle, and control going back and forth between the two enemies, Arthas activated all obelisks, and the doors to the Frozen Throne were opened. But Illidan was not finished yet. Meeting the weakened Arthas at the glacier's base, the two warriors engaged in single combat. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, however, Arthas overcame Illidan's defenses and cut him down. Illidan Stormrage fell in the snow, dead, or so it seemed. Illidan's lifeless body was taken by Vashj and Kael and rushed back to Outland, where he was nursed back to health. Current state The current activities of Illidan can only be known to those who followed him to the Outland, but in Azeroth, some hints of his state may be gleaned... From Malfurion's conversation with Remulos: :Malfurion Stormrage says: Cenarius fights at my side. Illidan sits atop his throne in Outland – brooding. I'm afraid that the loss to Arthas proved to be his breaking point. Madness has embraced him, Remulos. He replays the events in his mind a thousand times per day, but in his mind, he is the victor and Arthas is utterly defeated. He is too far gone, old friend. I fear that the time may soon come that our bond is tested and it will not be as it was at the Well in Zin-Azshari. The exact meaning and implications of this are not known. Illidan currently resides in the Black Temple, where he rules over his forces in Outland. It is unknown whether or not he is still in the service of Kil'jaeden. From the New York Times E3 blog's Jeff Kaplan interview : "Q. Can you walk me through some of the high-level instances in Burning Crusade? We already know about Karazhan and Hellfire Citadel, and I guess the final dungeon where Illidan hangs out is the Black Temple, yes? A. Right, and then there’s Tempest Keep, which is sort of right before the Black Temple, and that’s where you’ll find Kael’Thas Sunstrider. Tempest Keep is one main building and three smaller satellite buildings floating off it. That’s all off the tip of an area called Netherstorm. Illidan in World of Warcraft It has been confirmed that Illidan is the final boss of Outland, and is said to be the most difficult of the bosses in the expansion. It will involve a max-level 25 man raid into the Black Temple in Outland. Illidan in the alternate history of the War of the Ancients Illidan's involvement in the first war against the Burning Legion, his behaviour and personality, his actions, and more are much different in the altered history which was created when three individuals from present-day Azeroth were transported back in time to a point shortly before the Highborne opened the portal for the demons. One of the more notable differences is that in the new timeline Illidan never warned Azshara of an imminent attack against the Well. To conserve space, there is a separate entry for this here. Relationship between Illidan and Malfurion The relationship between the Stormrage brothers is noticeably different in Warcraft III/The Frozen Throne and in the War of the Ancients Trilogy. When we first were introduced to Malfurion and Illidan in Warcraft III, Malfurion objected fiercely to the idea of freeing Illidan, in the belief that his crimes were unforgiveable and that he should stay locked up forever. When they were reunited Illidan was bitter about how he had been punished and Malfurion was disgusted to be in the same room as Illidan, still nursing a grudge over Illidan's betrayal. Later, after Illidan consumed the Skull of Gul'dan, Malfurion immediately banished him in anger. Rather than object, Illidan simply walked away. Even after the two worked together to save Tyrande and Illidan was pardoned by Malfurion, Malfurion's last words to Illidan included an ominous threat about what would happen to him if he ever did anything against the Kaldorei again. This too, Illidan accepted without objection. By way of comparison, in the novels written by Knaak Malfurion is more tolerant and forgiving of his brother, who is portrayed as often selfish, reckless, out of control and not completely sane. Rather than becoming part of the "lynch mob" who want Illidan buried underground forever, Malfurion speaks on his behalf when the other night elves wish him executed and even says something to the effect that one day it might be safe to release Illidan. In World of Warcraft, the conversation between Malfurion and Remulos is more reminiscent of this second version of Malfurion; his words indicate that he does not wish to fight his brother, and he says that if he is forced to things will not be as they were at the Well at Zin-Azshari. In the original timeline nothing happened between the two at the Well, but in the altered timeline they fought the forces of the Legion together. The Illidan in Knaaks' books is never appreciative of Malfurion's generosity and spends most of the story feeling resentment and jealousy for his brother instead. Knaak's Illidan is much more volatile and, if Knaak had written the story of Warcraft III, would have probably been inclined to strike out at Malfurion when he was told to leave the night elves' lands instead of resigning himself to his fate and walking away peacefully. Memorable Quotes "Now I am complete." (After consuming the Skull of Gul'dan) ---- MAIEV: You're insane! ILLIDAN: Isolation can do that to the mind. Now, after all the long centuries you kept me chained in darkness, it is only fitting that I bury you in turn. ---- TYRANDE: You risked your life for me...I don't understand. ILLIDAN: Whatever I may be - whatever I may become in this world - know that I will always look out for you, Tyrande. ---- "We have had much strife between us, my brother. I have known only ages of hate for you. But, for my part, I wish it to end. From this day forward, let there be peace between us." (Farewell to Malfurion) ---- (After being discovered and threatened by Kil'jaeden after his conquest of Outland) "Perhaps hiding here was not the most prudent decision." ---- "Betrayer... In truth, it was I who was betrayed. Still, I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now, my blind eyes can see what others cannot. That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! (cut to scene of Myrmidons emerging from the sea) Now go forth... unleash the tides of Doom... (back to Illidan's face) Upon all those... Who would oppose us." (He smiles) (Frozen Throne opening cinematic- Illidan summons the Naga) =Miscellaneous notes= thumb|He brings PANDA-MONIUM! *If you look closely at Illidan in Warcraft III, you'll notice that at least one of his blades has the face of a panda painted on it (Samwise Didier's trademark). One place it can be seen clearly is in the cutscene in The Frozen Throne at the end of the Night Elf campaign when Illidan says goodbye to Tyrande and Malfurion. *Although Malfurion said Illidan's consumption of the Skull of Gul'dan had cost him his soul, there has so far been no evidence that this claim was anything more than hyperbole. It's likely Malfurion was merely shocked at seeing Illidan in demonic form and was speaking metaphorically. There is no evidence that Illidan's consumption of the Skull's power will have any impact on where he'll go after he dies or that his personality has drastically changed as a result. Until it's established, the possibility remains that Illidan's immortal soul is perfectly fine- thus far, the only change in Illidan seems to be slight insanity, but that could be said about most NPCs. *At some point, Illidan tried his hand at writing, authoring a book entitled The Emerald Dream: Fact or Carefully planned out Farce perpretrated by my Brother? The actual book itself triggers a level 54 Druid quest. * At release, when there was no high level content it was annouced by Ordinn that "the most powerful NPC is Illidan." When asked where he was, Caydiem responded. "Illidan is shy." It is now known that he will not appear until The Burning Crusade. * One (Feb. 7th, 2006), it appeared Illidan would be killable by players in the Black Temple instance. Fans of the character can only hope he is able to cheat death a yet again. However, at BlizzCon the head lore designer said of Illidan: "You don't so much 'Kill' him as much as you sorta get in his way." So perhaps fans of the character have nothing to worry about. Regardless, there's nothng that says he actually dies when he's killed. *When the player rescues Illidan in Outland during the Blood Elf Campaign, Lady Vashj says that the Blood Elves are the descendants of those Highborne who served Illidan years ago. Curiously, Illidan himself never actually commanded any Highborne in the War of the Ancients (either version). This error can be explained by the fact in the trilogy, Vashj was a little naive, and preoccupied, and was not very informed as to the exact nature of Illidan's "employment" with her Queen. *The twin blades that Illidan wields are the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. He took them from a doom guard, Azzinoth in the first attack by the Burning Legion, after killing him. Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Category:Old Heroes